Fallout : The Enclave in Europe
by Kim Kyeoung Hwan
Summary: Setting on the destroyed Europe. The last of the surviving Enclave settles on Berlin where they built their new homes and trying to survive after many events. Mike Logan, the new born Enclave citizen and a soldier is about to experience war, chaos, horror and difficult choices as he travels across the wasteland of Europe.


_**Hi, Fallout Fan from South Korea, this is just an short faction background intro, later I'll add more contents and lore friendly, it just that **_

_**i'm having a hard time how to execute it well. And please be mind that i'm bad at English grammar so i apologize for my bad English typing. I really **_

_**hope you enjoy this very short faction background that just came out from my mind when i was taking SAT. And if you have any thoughts even **_

_**negative things about it please let me know i'll consider it and improve it. **_

**Fallout : The Enclave in Europe**

**Communist Regime**

Reestablished Communist nation that follows Marxism-Leninism philosophies. Unlike the pre-war communist the reestablished communist party are following the teachings of Marxism-Leninism goal to make a

true utopia making all citizens whether they are ghouls, mutants or different skin colors as equal social class. They are more accepting than other factions. Their ultimate goal is to make the whole world into

Communist Regime and spreading the teachings of Marxism-Leninism philosophies. Manly consists of mixed Asians and western people and, also intelligent mutants if they are worthy assets and well civilized.

The Communist Regime was rebuilt in Marxist(Moscow) deep underground connected bunkers called "Underground City" where high ranking communist officers and generals make plans and store supplies for

emergency fallout event. Most of the citizens lived their lives in Underground City even after the Great War because of fear of radiation poisonings. After 150 years of living underground with ever constant

infestations of radroaches and mutated ants. In 2230, They finally open their doors and explored the surrounding areas to scavenge any major equipments and supplies to use. They even try to contact other

survivors seeing that the communications were still working and the burning smokes in the far horizon. During scavenging the surrounding buildings for supplies they found nothing but destroyed debris,

skeletons, ammo casings and some food cans, but they faced with heavy casualties during their expedition. Ghouls rampage their comrades hearing their screams around the buildings and glowies sprinting

towards the citizens like an fanatic kamikaze, cannibal mutants from the east side of the Marxist slaughters the communist, shooting them and kidnaps women and children by infiltrating in the bunkers and also

the wounded during the combat for their taste of human flesh they enjoy. And the raiders constantly attacks their bunkers using their chems for sheer enjoyment of adrenaline. Spetznaz once the ultimate

soldiers of the Soviet Union were finally dispatched after a very long years of shooting mutated insects, they were assign their first outside combat mission to destroy the new threats. The commandos were

ready and eager to finally fight for their motherland at last, but many of them were lost, not by the enemies but to the wilds of the wasteland. Many of them were untrained to face the dangers of the in the end

they held the threat back despite the heavy casualties and the horrors they had face with the help of the last Red Guards and few of the remaining Shock Troops Regiment while the citizens tries to fortify the

surrounding area for outpost. Their territory were very small at first but it expanded as each month and year passes by and the mutants, the raiders, the radiation are now accustomed to them but without

losses of many lives. In 2250( After Fallout 2 event) they finally captured their capital city and renamed it to "Marxist" as to respect and remember the founder of the communist and never again shall they make

a mistake in the past. They built large fortified walls around the city started in 2250 May 15th and finished it in 2252 February 9th. After few years of isolation and rebuilding their capital city they finally met the

other survivors that is Ziben in 2260. Ziben caravans were amazed that there was another survived civilization. After discussing whether they negotiate the Ziben that were once part of the communist

brethren. They finally decided to open trades with their first outside friendly neighboring country for giving them their weapons and few highly trained soldiers as bodyguards in exchanged for foods, resources

and some operable vehicles. The Communist started to learn English with of course in russian accents because of language barriers in 2260 August 7th. Knowing that Ziben uses more English language than

their native languages. As the Communist is regaining its old lands and some major battles with modernized Spartans of Alexander from the south west of Citadel Kursk. In 2312 March 25th, a large oil was

sprinting from the ground in middle of Siberia. The heads of the communist immediately sent the Red Guards to secure the leaking site but was stopped by Ziben's Long Zhanshi(Dragon Soldiers) with civilized

super mutants. The Communist demanded to Ziben troops to be out of their borders but they refuse to listen and more troops were gathered near the leaking site. Fearing that they could lose their big chance

to further developing their nation, the senates and the brothers of Red Mark decided to make war with their friend Ziben. Thus the Oil War started, and even the after five years of conflict Ziben trying to make

peace treaty with them. The Communist Regime has determined to capture all of the major oil sites and making Ziben as their communist brothers by spreading their propaganda and social working party

movement to influence many people to overthrow their current capitalistic government.

**Ziben**

Capitalism still thrives in the destroyed world but this time its the Asians that controls the flow of money. Ziben in Chinese calls "Capitalism", mostly consists of Asians from different survived nations. Civilized

ghouls and mutants are rarely accepted in their society, in case if they can make great profits for them. Everything in Ziben is about money, business and fame. They have sky scraping buildings built from the

destroyed structures, well organized trading systems, industrialized factories and major bank corporations that is fatal to their economies. In 2190(After Fallout 1 event), Ziben first started in the large

settlement called "Huozhe"(Alive) in Xinjiang. In 2250( After Fallout 2 event), Their settlements grew large and spread wide further east and west. And they found the way to operate vehicles in the deep

underground old buildings that were once the owners of the wealthiest families. Also, in the far east in Xian they found schematics about factories but they didn't know how to read it until a group of vault

dwellers from E-Vault 31 came to seek shelters. The vault dwellers stayed and helped developing Huozhe settlement with using G.E.C.K.(Garden of Eden Creation Kit) and schematics, and taught them different

languages that is English and German for future communications. The settlers found English to be more easier to learn than their traditional Chinese language and also most of the their found schematics,

manuals, books were in English translation and it was this reason they had hard time to figuring it out how to read schematics, but they still use their native languages mixed with English words. In 2257,

Huozhe has built vast trading systems to all of China settlements by using trucks and small airplanes and helicopters. Like in the pre-war era, Xinjiang, Beijing, Shanghai and Chongqing has become the major

industrial cities for producing valuable resources especially abundant fuels and gases from New Korea and the bottom part of Siberia. Huozhe feeling pride of their country changed their name into 'Ziben' and

relocated its capital to the rebuilt Shanghai as a center of Capitalism. Many of the factions trade with Ziben for weapons, foods and resources if they satisfies the Ziben's agreements though. Even the Enclave in

Europe who despises the outside people trades with Ziben even though they tried to take Xinjiang and the other neighboring states in the past, but in their current state they cannot muster the war because of

the oil rig incident and their lack of fuel barely operate the facilities and vehicles. With the war raging on with the new Communist Regime because of the new oil in the middle of Siberia since in 2312 March 25th.

Ziben grew tired of these Oil War during five years and tries to negotiate with the once brothers of Communist, but they refused and wanted all of Siberia and New Korea as theirs.


End file.
